Windows Down
by I Love KL
Summary: Kendall y Logan se dan un beso en la playa, pero se asustan y salen huyendo. ¿Podrán arreglar su amistad? ¿O encontraran lo que siempre habían querido?


**A/N: Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir?... este es mi segundo One-Shot. No está basado en la canción 'Windows Down' sino que simplemente se me ocurrió cuando vi por primera vez el vídeo oficial y me imaginé un Fic H/C y Romance entre Kendall y Logan en la playa.**

**Sin más preámbulos, les dejo la historia.**

* * *

_Woo Hoo!… All the windows down __  
Woo Hoo!… When I'm rolling through your town  
Saying yeah yeah! __Saying yeah yeah!_

_Let's go!_

_Woo Hoo… All the windows down __  
Woo Hoo… When I'm rolling through your town  
Saying yeah yeah! __Saying yeah yeah!_

_Woo Hoo!_

Después de acabar con sus últimas estrofas, los chicos de BTR se sentaron con sus amigos alrededor de la fogata que habían colocado en algún sitio en la playa de Los Ángeles.

* * *

Habían salido alrededor del medio día de Palm Woods, con sus demás invitados, hacia la playa más cercana. Cuando llegaron todos se fueron a hacer su propia cosa.

Las Jennifers se fueron a algún lugar apartado de los demás para poder broncearse sin ser interrumpidas.

Camille se fue a nadar con, increíblemente, Lucy; pues en las últimas semanas se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas.

El sujeto de la guitarra les había propuesto que él iría a buscar un poco de leña para poder establecer una fogata cuando anocheciese.

Katie, con ayuda de Tyler y (esto es asombroso) Jett, se fue en busca de algún cofre del tesoro enterrado.

Los chicos (Kendall, Logan, James y Carlos) se habían puesto sus trajes de baño y habían tomado sus tablas de surf para montar las olas por un par de horas.

Todos se la estaban pasando muy bien en la playa, y más porque ese día el calor era más intenso que cualquier otro.

Los chicos estaban haciendo algunas acrobacias mientras surfeaban. Cuando todos los demás los vieron empezaron a vitorear, incluso Jett.

Kendall fue el primero en cansarse, por lo que remó hacia la orilla y se sentó en la arena con su tabla a un lado suyo.

Kendall se concentró en sus amigos que seguían surfeando enérgicamente. James paseaba debajo de una gran ola al tiempo que con su mano la tocaba. Carlos hizo un giro de 180°, ganándose una adulación de las chicas. Logan hizo… en realidad Kendall no prestó atención a lo que hizo Logan. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en su piel cremosa, sus abdominales, sus fuertes brazos… en fin, lo admiraba desde donde estaba.

Cuando Kendall descubrió que estaba enamorado de su pálido amigo, se asustó y se reprendió, púes él era recto y no era conveniente enamorarse del chico con el que había compartido la mayoría de su infancia. Kendall no sabía qué hacer con esos sentimientos dirigidos al joven genio, por lo que le dijo a su madre y hermana que creía estar enamorado de Logan. Kendall esperaba que su mamá y Katie le dijeran que era una maricón y que, para el bien de él y Logan, tenían que dejar de ser amigos. Pero se sorprendió cuando ellas le dijeron que desde que se hicieron amigos, protegía mucho a Logan y tenían un lazo más fuerte, por lo que concluyeron que estaba enamorado de su simpático amigo. Cuando Kendall se sintió aliviado de que su familia lo aceptaba, les dijo a sus amigos que era gay y estos también lo aceptaron diciéndole que ellos estarían para él cuando los necesitara. Y desde entonces dejo que sus pensamientos divagaran hacia el chico con una linda sonrisa torcida.

Cada vez que Kendall miraba la sonrisa torcida de Logan, mostrando sus simpáticos hoyuelos, hacía que su corazón se acelerara y más si él era la razón por la cual esa sonrisa estaba en la cara del genio.

Kendall quería envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Logan acercándolo hacia su cuerpo, tomar su mejilla con una sus manos e inclinarse para poder probar y saborear esos carnosos y rosados labios que siempre le había envidiado. Por lo que cuando Logan se mordía el labio, pasando la lengua encima de éste, hacia que Kendall tuviera la necesidad de ir hacia él y besarlo apasionadamente, para luego poder decirle _'Te amo'._

Pero para desgracia de Kendall, Logan era recto, hasta donde él sabía. Kendall lo había visto muchas veces con Camille o Lucy hablando amenamente, lo cual era extraño ya que con nadie hablaba de una forma tan emocionada o abierta; incluso con él.

Cuando Kendall termino de desilusionarse en su día libre en la playa, se levantó de la arena para poder ir a hacer otra cosa.

-_¡Kendall!-_

Kendall se detuvo al oír su nombre, se dio la vuelta y cuando vio quien era, sintió que el aliento le faltaba.

* * *

Logan estaba muy felizmente surfeando en las olas con sus amigos, especialmente con la persona a su lado. Cuando Logan vio al rubio que iba a su lado, quería lanzársele encima y poder besarlo en sus labios de cereza.

Logan sabía que era gay desde antes de mudarse a Minnesota. Cuando se lo había dicho a su madre, esperaba que lo mandara a una escuela militar para poder regularizarse, pero no sucedió así. Su madre le dijo que no esperaba que fuese gay, pero le dijo que le ayudaría en todo, así que como muestra de eso decidió que se mudarían de Texas, ya que ahí no era muy bien vista a las personas homosexuales. Por lo que Joanna decidió que se mudarían a Minnesota, pues sabía de antemano que en esa ciudad todas las personas eran mucho más amables que los texanos. Y fue así como Logan se mudó a Minnesota, pero a nadie le dijo de su orientación sexual debido a que lo rechazaran.

Logan vio como el rubio remaba hacia la orilla de la playa, lo cual le hizo sentirse triste porque ya no podía verlo surfear. Cuando vio que se sentó en la arena y los estaba observando, Logan hizo su mejor intento en sus acrobacias para poder impresionar al rubio del cual quería una adulación. Pero, aparentemente, todos sus intentos fracasaron ya que en ninguna ocasión Kendall le grito que fue asombroso. Mientras seguía surfeando, ahora lago triste y desmotivado, vio que el rubio se levantó de su lugar en la orilla, se detuvo y se dirigió directamente a la costa y así poder pasar un tiempo a solas con el ojiverde y tal vez, solo tal vez, decirle que está enamorado de él.

-¡Kendall!- Logan gritó mientras corría hacia él.

* * *

Era Logan corriendo hacia él. Se miraba tan sexy como el agua escurría por su gran pecho y su tonificado abdomen. Quería correr hacia él, besarlo y pasar sus manos por su pálida piel y…

-¡Kendall!-

Kendall salió de su maravillosa fantasía cuando Logan agitó su mano enfrente de su cara.

-¿Sí, Logie?- Kendall se rió cuando le dijo su apodo personalizado al genio.

-Te pregunté que a dónde ibas.- Logan dijo confundido. _Él nunca está tan distraído_.

-… Ooohh, iba a dar un paseo alrededor de la playa, ahh… ¿Quieres venir?- Preguntó cordialmente.

Logan se sonrojó en la idea de dar un paseo a solas con el rubio alrededor de la playa. -Seguro, vamos.-

Los dos empezaron a caminar lentamente por un lado de la playa, alejándose de los demás. El camino iba en silencio, pero cómodo. Logan quería hablar con Kendall para poder preguntarle que pensaba acerca de sus movimientos de surf.

-Kendall, ahh, ¿cómo estuve allá en el mar?- Logan se sonrojo con la posibilidad de sonar un poco desesperado.

Kendall no escuchó la pregunta que le hizo su amigo, por lo que contestó con un vago 'Bien' haciendo que Logan se entristeciera.

Siguieron caminando unos 30 minutos hasta que Kendall encontró un lugar cómodo para sentarse.

-Deberíamos sentarnos en ese lugar.- Kendall dijo dirigiéndose al lugar en cuestión.

-Claro.- Logan contestó con la voz un poco apagada.

Los dos se sentaron ahí en silencio, hasta que Kendall miró a Logan y notó que éste se veía triste ya que tenía los ojos un poco vidriosos y se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior. Tal vista hizo que a Kendall se le encogiera el corazón, no le gustaba ver a Logan tan triste.

-Oye Logie ¿qué tienes?- Kendall le preguntó mirando de frente a Logan.

-Es que te pregunté que como había estado allá en el mar. Pero me contestaste con un 'Bien' sin ánimo. Sabes, sino querías hablarme me lo hubieras dicho.- Logan dijo luchando con las ganas de llorar.

-Ohh… Lo siento Logie.- Kendall dijo sintiéndose un tonto.

-Descuida no estoy molesto, solo quería que en este paseo pudiéramos conversar un poco, ya sabes, como los viejos tiempos.- Logan dijo sintiéndose un poco más alegre.

-En serio lo siento Logie. Si quiero conversar contigo, es sólo que me agarraste con la guardia baja. En todo momento estaba pensando en alguien especial.- Kendall sonrió tontamente al decir esto.

Logan podía sentir una punzada de celos al saber que él no ocupaba los pensamientos del rubio.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién es?- Logan preguntó con el corazón un poco roto, pero necesitaba saber contra quién estaba compitiendo.

-¿Cómo explicarlo?… Es una persona encantadora, amable, dulce, cariñosa… eso es lo único que puedo decirte.- Kendall sonrió con suficiencia al decir cómo era la persona en cuestión.

-Debe ser una maravillosa persona.- Logan dijo. -Y afortunada.- Susurró para sí mismo.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Es una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido.-

-Ahh… ¿Por lo menos puedo saber si la conozco?-

-Claro que la conoces, todos la conocen y estarían de acuerdo conmigo si dijera que es la persona más dulce de todo Palm Woods.- Kendall dejó escapar un gran suspiro imaginando lo que se sentiría decirles a todos que está perdidamente enamorado del joven genio.

Logan sintió que su corazón se rompía en dos al escuchar la declaración de Kendall. _Esta enamorado de alguien, alguien del cual yo no soy. Sólo yo merezco todo su amor_. Logan pensó con tristeza e ira.

-Bien, bien. Dejemos de hablar de mí, hablemos de ti ¿hay alguien que te guste, Logie?- Kendall preguntó moviendo divertidamente sus cejas.

Esas cejas que, aunque sean algo grandes, lo cautivan. -Ahh… ahh… Sí.-

-¿En serio? ¿Puedo saber quién es o cómo es?- Kendall preguntó un poco celoso de que alguien ya había robado el corazón de Logan.

-No… y es una persona decidida, amable, cariñosa y fuerte.- Logan sonrió al decir las características que más notaba de Kendall y que le habían hecho enamorarse del rubio.

-Oohh, suena como una persona muy especial ¿no?- Kendall dijo al sentir que su corazón se encogía.

-Claro que lo es. Es la única persona de la cual me he enamorado en toda mi corta vida.- Logan dijo con orgullo su frase, pues todo era 100% cierto.

-Wow, debe ser grandiosa como para hacer que te enamores.- Kendall dijo con un poco de rabia por la persona, pues tenía cualidades que él creía que no poseía.

-Sí… y pase lo que pase jamás la dejaré de amar.-

-Espera… ¿Amor? ¿Tú la amas?- Kendall dijo en estado de shock y sintiendo que sus lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

-Sí, la amo.- Dijo con orgullo.

-Sí que debe ser asombrosa.- Kendall dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Bien. Ahora hay que quedarnos un rato más antes de regresar con los demás.- Logan dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Después de haber pasado unos minutos, Logan apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kendall, llamando su atención. Kendall giró su cabeza y miró a Logan. Se veía tan hermoso así, recargado en su costado al tiempo que el Sol hacía que su pálida piel brillara. Logan alzó la vista para poder ver al rubio a los ojos. Cuando sus ojos se reunieron, para ellos nada más existía. Empezaron a inclinarse hacia el otro al tiempo que cerraban sus ojos. Se detuvieron un instante cuando sintieron la respiración del otro sobre sus labios, y cerraron la brecha que los separaba. Al principio fue solo una simple presión de los labios, pero luego empezaron a moverlos de manera de que encajaban perfectamente como si hubieran sido creados para estar juntos. Logan movió sus brazos y los colocó alrededor del cuello del rubio, enredó sus dedos sobre la rubia y suave cabellera de Kendall para tirar de ella suavemente, ganando un gemido del rubio. Kendall envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Logan y tiró de él para que se subiera a su regazo.

El beso demoró cerca de dos minutos, cuando se separaron ambos podían ver miedo en los ojos del otro.

-Lo siento… Debemos irnos.- Kendall empujó a Logan de modo que cayó con un ruido sordo sobre la arena, se levanto y se dirigió a paso veloz a donde estaban los demás.

Cuando Logan vio que Kendall se perdió de vista, empezó a sollozar en voz alta.

-¿Por qué no me ama? ¿Por qué?- Logan se encogió en una bola y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas atrayéndolas hacia su pecho. Lloró no porque Kendall se fuera, sino porque fue lo bastante tonto como para creer que ese beso significaba algo. Después de que se detuvo, se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo con los demás.

* * *

Kendall llegó y directamente se dirigió al autobús en el cual habían venido. Entró y se sentó en la parte trasera. Se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras trataba de ahogar sus sollozos.

-No puedo creer que por mi culpa pueda que se arruine nuestra amistad.- Kendall dijo en un tono molesto. -¡Desearía nunca haberlo besado!- Pero en el interior sabía que era una mentira. Él había querido besar al chico pálido casi desde que se habían conocido.

-Debo tratar de arreglar esto.-

* * *

Logan llegó a donde estaban todos, aparentemente bailando. Se encontró con Camille y se le acercó.

-Camille ¿has visto a Kendall?- Le preguntó un poco desesperado.

-Sí… creo que se dirigió al autobús.- Camille notó la preocupación en la cara de Logan. -¿Qué paso entre ustedes?- Le preguntó en tono preocupado.

-Creo que arruiné nuestra amistad.- Con eso se fue hacia al autobús en el encuentro de Kendall.

Cuando llegó escuchó unos leves sollozos. Se escondió por debajo de la puerta para que no lo pudiese ver y escuchar lo que decía.

-¡Desearía nunca haberlo besado!-

Logan escuchó el quebrado gritó que escapó de los dulces labios de Kendall. Al escucharlo sintió que su corazón se rompía por completo. _Se arrepiente de haberme besado_. Lágrimas empezaron a caer del rostro de Logan, se levantó y salió corriendo tratando de alejarse de todos.

Mientras corría tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que no notó que alguien estaba enfrente y chocó con ésta haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

-Ten más cuidado Logan.- Lucy se quejó como sintió el cuerpo de Logan presionarse demasiado con el suyo.

Logan se levantó de Lucy y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Lo-lo si-sien-to-to Lucy.- Logan dijo entre sollozos.

-Logan ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?- Le preguntó Lucy un poco preocupada ya que nunca había visto a Logan llorar por algo desde que se conocían.

-Promé-méteme que no le dirás a nadie, en especial a Kendall.-

-Te lo prometo.-

Logan tomo un largo respiro. -Kendall y yo… Nos besamos.-

-¡Eso es asombroso Logan! Ya era hora de que dieran el primer paso.- Lucy dijo alegremente. Se había dado cuenta que los dos estaban enamorados cuando Logan demostró celos porque estaba 'saliendo' con Camille y Kendall le aseguraba que no era así. Lucy dejó de sonreír cuando notó que Logan seguía llorando. -Logan, dime que más pasó.-

Tomando otro gran respiro, Logan prosiguió a contar lo sucedido. -Después de que nos besamos, Kendall me empujo y dijo que teníamos que regresar. Me quedé llorando por unos minutos y luego volví hacia acá. Cuando llegué me encontré con Camille, le pregunté si había visto a Kendall y me dijo que estaba en el autobús por lo que lo busqué. Cuando llegué escuché unos leves sollozos y me oculté debajo de la puerta hasta que… que…- Logan empezaba a sollozar otra vez.

-Hasta que…- Lucy trató de ayudar a Logan a proseguir.

-Gritó que desearía nunca haberme besado.- Con esto Logan se puso a llorar muy fuertemente.

A Lucy se le encogía el corazón al ver al muchacho enamorado así. Se acercó a Logan y le dio un fuerte abrazo. -Tranquilo Logan. Todo estará bien.- Lucy le susurró palabras de consuelo a Logan.

-Es fácil decirlo.-

-Logan, tal vez no quiso decir eso. Tal vez sólo lo dijo porque sentía miedo por lo sucedido.-

-Espero que tengas razón.-

-Mira, vuelve a dar otro paseo y te aseguro que te sentirás mejor.-

-Gracias Lucy. Es bueno contar con alguien cuando lo necesitas.-

-De nada Logan.- Lucy le apretó su mejilla y se fue.

Logan suspiró y siguió su rumbo a alguna parte para poder despejar su mente.

* * *

Kendall salió corriendo en busca de Logan. _Tengo que arreglar esto_. Se repetía una y otra vez desde que salió del autobús.

Mientras seguía su búsqueda por el chico pálido, se topó con Lucy, se acercó a ella para poder hablarle.

-Hola Lucy… ahh… ¿Has visto a Logan?- Preguntó con la esperanza de una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para romperle más el corazón? Ya has hecho suficiente Kendall.- Lucy dijo tajantemente.

Kendall se quedó boquiabierto. _¿Cómo se enteró?_ -¿De qué es-estás ha-hablando Lucy?- Kendall dijo muy nervioso.

-Vamos, no actúes como si no lo supieras, porque yo sí sé lo que pasó.-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué sucedió?- Kendall dijo desafiantemente.

-Se besaron y luego lo dejaste solo, llorando.- Lucy dijo claramente molesta.

Kendall se sentía como un estúpido. _Hice llorar a Logan, el chico que amo_. -Por favor Lucy. No es lo que aparenta ser.- Kendall dijo en forma de súplica.

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿qué es?- Lucy esperaba una respuesta clara.

Kendall tomo un largo suspiro antes de hablar. -Estoy enamorado de Logan… ¡No!, no estoy enamorado de Logan…- Kendall se detuvo un momento.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Lucy intrigada.

-Yo lo… yo lo amo.- Kendall dijo unos momentos después. -Lo amo, por eso lo besé.-

-¿Y por qué lo dejaste solo y sollozando?- Lucy estaba a punto de golpear a Kendall.

-¡No lo sé!- Kendall dijo en derrota. -Me asusté, no sabía qué hacer.-

-Eso me imaginé cuando Logan me lo contó.- Lucy dijo, rápidamente cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

-Espera ¿Logan te lo dijo? Entonces si lo has visto.- Concluyó Kendall.

-Si él me lo dijo y si lo he visto.- Lucy contestó bajando sus manos.

-¿Dónde está?- Kendall preguntó con desesperación.

-No sé.-

-Lucy, necesito hablar con él.- Le rogó.

-En serio no lo sé. Le dije que debería dar un paseo. Pero no sé por dónde se fue.-

Kendall trató buscar alguna señal de mentira en lo que Lucy le dijo pero, para su desgracia, no la encontró.

-Supongo que tendré que hablar con él cuando regrese de su paseo.- Kendal dijo en señal de derrota.

-Sí Kendall, creo que eso es lo mejor.- Lucy colocó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de comprensión.

-Gracias por ayudarme Lucy.-

-Pero no ayudé en nada.- Dijo confundida.

-Me ayudaste a darme cuenta de que no estoy enamorado de Logan, sino que lo amo.-

-Aww eso es tan dulce.- Lucy dijo en un momento de debilidad. -Si le dices a alguien que dije eso, te mato.- Amenazó al rubio.

Kendall se rió por el comportamiento de la rockera. -No te preocupes Lucy, esto se quedará entre nosotros. Nos vemos.- Kendall empezó a regresar al autobús.

-Adiós Kendall… ¡Ahh! ¡Y dile lo que me dijiste!- Lucy le sonrió.

-¡Lo haré!-

Al entrar al autobús, Kendall se volvió a sentar en la parte trasera, pensando en lo que le diría a Logan.

-Te amo, Logan.- Kendall dijo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y se quedara dormido.

* * *

Logan caminó hasta que encontró unas rocas en donde golpeaban las olas. Se acercó muy lentamente al borde y se sentó, se sentía tan bien la brisa sobre su pecho. Quería que su día volviese a comenzar, quería que nunca hubiese besado a Kendall.

-Besé a Kendall.- Dijo en voz alta a la vez que llevaba sus dedos a los labios. Sus labios se sentían tan suaves y tibios, sabían dulces como melocotones y algo que sólo era de Kendall. Recordar el beso hizo que su cuerpo se sacudiera. _Quiero por lo menos probarlos una vez más_. Logan pensaba ya que lo suyo 'nunca' funcionaría.

-Tengo que besarlo una última vez, y así podré morir feliz.- Logan dejó que su vista derivara más allá de las olas para poder ver la linda puesta de sol.

* * *

Kendall se frotaba los ojos mientras se enderezaba de su asiento. Recordaba todo lo que había sucedido y esto le hizo que sonriera y que hiciese una mueca.

Sonreía porque por fin había besado a Logan, y la mueca porque se odiaba de cómo había actuado después de eso.

Con pesar se levantó y salió del autobús, solo para percatarse que ya era de noche. Miró en todas direcciones y notó que sus amigos estaban sentados en la arena alrededor de una gran fogata. Se sacudió un poco el cabello y se unió a ellos.

Al llegar notó que Logan ya estaba aquí, por lo que decidió hablar con él. Cuando paso en un lugar en específico, sintió que alguien le sujetaba el tobillo. Se giró y encontró que Lucy lo retenía.

-Lucy suéltame, debo hablar con Logan.- Kendall movía su pierna para deshacer el agarré de su tobillo.

-Acaba de llegar, no creo que sea el momento adecuado para hablarle.- Lucy le dijo en señal de que no lo soltaría.

-De acuerdo, hablaré con Logan más tarde.- Con frustración, el rubio se sentó al lado de Lucy.

-Bien… ¿Quién quiere cantar esta noche?- Preguntó Camille alegremente.

-¡Nosotros!- Gritaron al unísono James y Carlos.

-Ahh… no sé, no me siento con ánimos de cantar.- El rubio dijo para que no le insistieran.

-Sí, yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas.- El joven genio dijo en una voz apenas escuchable.

-Oohh, ¡Vamos amigos! ¡Será divertido!- Insistieron el latino y el chico bonito.

-De acuerdo.- El rubio y el pálido dijeron en señal de derrota.

-¡Genial!- James y Carlos chocaron sus manos dándose un '5'.

-Y ¿cuál cantaran?- Preguntaron todos.

-¡Windows Down!- Dijeron los cuatro felizmente, bueno solo James y Carlos.

-Esto será emocionante.- Katie dijo con emoción porque empezaran.

El sujeto de la guitarra empezó a rasguear rápidamente mientras esperaba que empezaran a cantar.

_Throw it up!… Woo Hoo__!  
Woo Hoo! Woo Hoo!_

_Yeah yeah! __Yeah yeah!_

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a bailar junto los chicos.

_You're pretty baby, but you know that__  
Wish I could bring ya, across the map  
I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight  
I don't really care if it's wrong or right  
Petal to the metal baby holds me tight  
Anything you want I can get that girl, if you're with that girl_

Everybody knows that I want ya  
If you want me baby show me  
Roll the windows down let your hair flow  
Let it all go tonight… Party people!

Woo hoo….All the windows down  
Woo hoo….When I'm rolling through your town  
Saying yeah yeah! Saying yeah yeah!

You drive me crazy but you know that  
Feel the breeze girl let's take a lap  
I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight  
I don't really care if it's wrong or right  
Petal to the metal baby holds me tight  
Anything you want I can get that girl, if you're with that girl

Everybody knows that I want ya  
If you want me baby show me  
Roll the windows down let your hair flow  
Let it all go tonight… Party people!

_Woo Hoo!… All the windows down __  
Woo Hoo!… When I'm rolling through your town  
Saying yeah yeah! __Saying yeah yeah!_

En este momento los chicos empezaron a hacer piruetas.

_It's on tonight, it's on tonight, it's on-on-on tonight_

_Woo Hoo!… All the windows down__  
Woo Hoo!… When I'm rolling through your town  
Saying yeah yeah! Saying yeah yeah!  
Let's go!  
Woo hoo….All the windows down  
Woo hoo….When I'm rolling through your town  
Saying yeah yeah! __Saying yeah yeah!_

___Woo Hoo!_  


Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon cuando terminaron de cantar. Todos se acercaron otra vez a la fogata para poder sentarse alrededor y pasar una hermosa noche.

Logan se dirigía a la fogata, hasta que sintió una fuerte mano sujetarlo por la muñeca. Se giró y se encontró con quien menos quería ver en este momento.

-Logan, espera ¿podemos hablar a solas?- Kendall le preguntó.

Logan vio esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo habían enamorado y no pudo resistirse. -Claro.- Dijo en voz muy baja.

Kendall soltó su muñeca y comenzó a andar con Logan a su lado.

-Hey Lucy.- La mencionada se giró para ver que el latino y el bonito le miraban de forma inquisitiva.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Sabes a dónde van Kendall y Logan?- Preguntó James.

-No sé, pero sé que necesitan hablar… En privado.- Lucy añadió de último momento a sabiendas que los dos querían espiarlos.

-Espero que puedan arreglar sus problemas. No los vi juntos desde que regresaron de su paseo.- Carlos dijo tristemente.

James colocó una mano sobre su hombro como para confortarlo. -Estoy seguro que estarán bien.-

-¿En serio lo crees?- El latino le preguntó esperanzado.

-Bueno, eso espero.- James dijo demostrando su inseguridad.

-Yo también.- Lucy susurró en voz baja.

* * *

Kendall y Logan se dirigían al mismo lugar en donde empezó todo. Al llegar, Kendall le ofreció un lugar a Logan y después se sentó a su lado.

Estaban en un incomodo silencio hasta que Logan decidió hablar.

-Lo siento.- Lo dijo en apenas un susurro.

-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó confundido.

-Sé que ese beso fue un error, nunca debió haber ocurrido.- Logan luchaba por no dejar caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Logan… ese beso no fue un error, fue… fue… la cosa más grandiosa que nos pudo haber pasado.- Kendall dijo con dolor en su voz por lo mencionado del pálido.

-¡No Kendall! Sé que lo dices únicamente para que no me sienta mal.- Logan se cubrió la cara como dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas.

Kendall se giró para poder verlo de frente. Colocó una mano debajo de su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo. Se sintió un idiota al ver que hizo llorar otra vez a Logan. -Ese beso, fue el mejor beso que me han dado.-

-¿En se-serio?- Logan preguntó ahogando sus sollozos.

-Sí, Logan.-

Se quedaron unos minutos viéndose directamente a los ojos, verde a marrón, tratando de descifrar lo que sentía el otro.

-¿Pu-puedo bes-besar-te?- Kendall preguntó tímidamente.

-Sí.-

Kendall empezó a inclinarse al igual que Logan. Sus labios se tocaron y cerraron sus ojos tratando de disfrutarlo al máximo. Sus labios empezaron a moverse al compás de sus corazones. Logan envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del rubio y tiró suavemente de su cabello haciéndolo gruñir. Kendall envolvió sus brazos en la cintura del pálido atrayéndolo hasta que se sentó en su regazo. Kendall pasaba sus manos de arriba a abajo en la espalda de Logan haciendo que se estremeciera. Logan recorría sus manos de los hombros del rubio hacia sus brazos y luego a su pecho, haciendo que temblara de satisfacción al tener de esta manera a Kendall.

Se separaron del beso cuando ya no les quedaba nada de aire. Empezaron a jadear, pero nunca quitando sus ojos del otro.

-Te amo, Logan.- Kendall dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

Logan se quedó en shock debido a que nunca se imaginó que le dijera eso. _¿Escuché bien?_ -¿Qu-qué fue lo-lo que di-dijiste Ken-Kendall?- Logan tartamudeaba por la impresión.

-Te amo, Logan. Cuando nos besamos por primera vez, sentí algo muy fuerte.- Kendall dijo deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos para poder sujetarlo de su cintura.

-Entonces ¿por qué te fuiste?- Preguntó muy confundido.

-Sentí miedo. Nunca había sentido esto… nunca hasta que nos conocimos. Al principio pensé que era un enamoramiento pasajero, pero empecé a pensar más en ti de una forma más que amistosa, de una manera romántica. Así que cuando nos besamos sabía que no estaba enamorado de ti…- Kendall se detuvo y lo vio a los ojos, notó un leve dolor en ellos. -No estaba enamorado de ti, porque ya te amaba.-

Logan no lo pudo contener más y empezó a llorar. Kendall lo abrazó y lo acercó a su pecho. Siguió llorando hasta que no pudo más, espero hasta tener autocontrol de su voz antes de decir lo que siempre quiso escuchar salir de sus labios. -Te amo, Kendall. Te amo casi desde que nos conocimos.-

Kendall sintió ganas de llorar, y después se inclinó para poder besar otra vez a Logan. El beso fue igual que el anterior, demostrando amor puro.

-Kendall, quiero que me demuestres cuanto me amas.- Logan dijo sin duda alguna.

-¿Cómo esperas que haga eso?- Kendall le dijo confundido.

-Hazme el amor.- Logan dijo muy seriamente.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Logie.- Kendall se inclinó y volvió a besarlo. Se levantó ligeramente de modo que podría colocar a Logan sobre la arena.

Logan sintió un poco de nervios cuando su espalda toco la arena. _Mi primera vez será con Kendall, el chico a quien más amo_. Esto le hacía relajarse completamente.

Cuando Logan estuvo recostado cómodamente sobre su espalda, Kendall se cernió sobre Logan, admirando su belleza masculina. Sus fuertes brazos, su estrecha cintura, sus torneadas piernas, su pecho, todo; todo era perfecto en él.

Kendall lo empezó a besar en los labios, luego se dirigió más abajo y empezó a chupar, morder succionar su exquisito cuello ganando un gemido del chico. Se apartó de su cuello cuando estuvo seguro de que dejó una marca púrpura, haciéndoles saber a todos de que Logan le pertenecía. Prosiguió a besar su pecho, engullendo sus pezones con su boca.

Logan sostuvo el cabello de Kendall cuando su boca llegó a sus sensibles pezones haciendo que gimiera de placer.

Kendall continuó su camino y besó su tonificado abdomen, metiendo su lengua en el ombligo. Llegó al elástico de su traje de baño y espero que Logan le diera una señal para continuar.

Logan se enderezó y vio que Kendall se detuvo en el elástico de su traje de baño, y asintió en señal de que siguiera. Sintió como su traje de baño junto con sus bóxers eran jalados sobre sus piernas y sintió alivio cuando su pene, de 19 centímetros y algo grueso, se expuso ante la fresca brisa de la playa.

Kendall vio el pene de Logan saltar ante su vista el cual hizo que se humedeciera los labios. Lo sostuvo por la base para darle un beso a la punta haciendo que Logan dejara salir un gemido ahogado. Después paso su lengua por la parte inferior y por su glande antes de engullirlo en su boca. Comenzó con un ritmo lento, girando su lengua desde la base hasta la punta y succionando más fuerte en el último.

Logan sentía un enorme placer al sentir la boca de Kendall alrededor se su pene, y más cuando giraba su lengua y succionaba con más fuerza. Sentía que se iba a correr por lo que sostuvo el cabello de Kendall y lo alejó.

-Hazme el amor.- Dijo Logan.

Kendall se levantó y besó a Logan. Cuando terminaron, colocó tres dedos en el labio inferior de Logan, gruñó de placer al sentir la tibia boca de Logan sobre sus dedos. Se mordió el labio al sentir su lengua girar sobre sus dedos para darle mayor lubricación. Sintiendo que tenían lubricación suficiente, Kendall sacó sus dedos de la boca del genio y los dirigió hacia su entrada. Pulsaba sus dedos en el agitado agujero para que se dilatara un poco. Al notar que ya estaba un poco dilatado, introdujo cuidadosamente uno de sus dedos más allá del anillo de músculo.

Logan sintió como el dedo de Kendall se introducía en su interior de modo que apretó sus paredes internas.

-Relájate, Logie. Lo moveré cuando ya no te sientas incómodo.- Kendall dijo cuando su dedo estaba completamente en el interior de Logan.

El pálido asintió, trato de relajar su cuerpo para acostumbrarse a la invasión. Cuando supuso que podía continuar, movió sus caderas en señalización de ello.

Kendall lentamente saco su dedo y lo volvió a introducir haciendo que Logan gimiera de dolor. Utilizó su otra mano para sobar el muslo de Logan para que se relajara por completo. Sintiendo que las paredes internas de Logan se relajaron por completo, Kendall añadió otro dedo para estirar más a Logan.

Logan gimió al sentir otro dedo añadirse en su interior. Kendall empezó a hacer un movimiento de tijeras para dilatarlo más. Sintiendo que sus dedos salían y entraban con facilidad de Logan, Kendall decidió añadir un tercer dedo para que así a Logan no le doliera cuando lo penetrara.

Logan gimió de placer al sentir un tercer dedo en su entrada, le hacía sentir muy estirado. Ya no sentía dolor, sólo placer, Logan sabía que estaba listo.

-Estoy listo, Kendall.- Logan dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-De acuerdo.- Kendall se levantó y se bajó su traje de baño y sus bóxers, dejando al descubierto su pene enorme.

Logan se asustó cuando vio el pene de Kendall. Medía como 25 centímetros y era muy gruesa. Kendall vio la mirada nerviosa de Logan y se le acercó. -Tranquilo Logie, iré despacio.- Le susurró dulcemente en su oreja.

Logan se tranquilizó un poco y luego abrió sus piernas para que Kendall se situara cómodamente entre ellas.

Kendall gimió al ver que Logan abría sus piernas para él. Se escupió en la mano y frotó su saliva sobre su pene para lubricarlo. Cuando estuvo bien lubricado, lo sostuvo por la base y presionó su glande contra la entrada de Logan. -¿Listo?- Le preguntó presionando un poco más su pene en su entrada.

Logan solo asintió. Kendall empujó más su pene en el calor aterciopelado, sintiendo como el anillo de músculo se estiraba entorno a su pene. Kendall quería estrellarse de un solo golpe en el interior de Logan, pero se contuvo ya que a Logan le dolería mucho.

Logan gimió de dolor cuando sintió que el pene de Kendall lo estiraba por completo. En realidad no sentía dolor, sentía un gran ardor debido a que era la primera vez que su anillo de músculo se estiraba en su totalidad.

Kendall se detuvo cuando estuvo por completo en el interior de Logan, dándole tiempo para ajustarse al tamaño de su pene.

Logan dejó escapar un suspiro de placer al sentir completamente a Kendall en su interior. Se sentía llenó, completo en todas las formas. Ajustándose a la invasión, Logan movió sus caderas para ver si ya no dolía. Gimió cuando el pene de Kendall golpeó un lugar en específico en su interior.

Kendall notó que Logan movía sus caderas, por lo que tomo esto como una señal para empezar a moverse. Se salió muy lentamente de su interior hasta que solo su glande estuvo dentro, y se volvió a introducir lentamente de manera que los dos gimieron de placer. Kendall recuperó la compostura y empezó a embestir a Logan firme y lentamente. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de Logan para poder traerlo hacia su cuerpo y poder llegar más profundo dándole más placer a Logan.

-¡Diablos Logan! ¡Eres tan apretado!- Kendall gemía acelerando un poco su ritmo.

-¡Ahh! ¡Tu pene es tan grande!- Logan gritó sin pensarlo.

Kendall sonrió ante esto y dio una estocada más profunda.

Logan sintió que el pene de Kendall se metía más profundo en su interior lo cual lo abrumó. -Mmm… ¡Más Kendall! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más profundo!- Logan gritaba de placer.

Kendall, no queriendo negarle nada a Logan, empezó a acelerar su paso haciendo que Logan arqueara su espalda.

-¡Golpea otra vez ahí Kendall!- Logan arqueó más su espalda a la vez que gritaba de placer.

Kendall descubrió que había hallado la próstata de Logan cuando golpeaba en un lugar en especifico haciendo que Logan pidiera más.

-¡Estoy cerca Kenny!- Logan no paraba de gemir mientras hablaba.

-¡Yo también Logie! ¡Corrámonos juntos!- Kendall sujeto el pene de Logan para masturbarlo al compás de sus embestidas para que el orgasmo de Logan fuese más largo y placentero.

-¡Me corro!- Logan llegó a su orgasmo con un grito. Derramó su semen sobre su abdomen y sobre la mano de Kendall a la vez que apretaba fuertemente su entrada.

-¡Me corro!- Kendall llegó a su orgasmo con un gruñido desgarrador. Derramó su semen en el interior de Logan llenándolo por completo.

Logan gimió de placer al sentirse lleno por el semen de Kendall.

Una vez que los dos recuperaron el aliento, Kendall suavemente se salió del interior de Logan. Logan gimió por el repentino vació que sentía y luego al sentir que el semen de Kendall se escurría por su muslo.

Kendall se acostó al lado de Logan y tiro del cuerpo moribundo del genio sobre el suyo. Logan apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho sudoroso de Kendall a la vez que envolvía sus brazos en su torso. Kendall vio como Logan se acomodaba en su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo a la vez que le brindaba seguridad.

-Entonces ¿qué somos ahora?- Logan dijo pasando un dedo por en medio del pecho de Kendall.

-Que tal novios ¿te parece?- Kendall movía una de sus mano sobre el costado de Logan como haciéndole cosquillas.

-Sí, eso sería fabuloso.- Logan se enderezó un poco y besó a Kendall en los labios. -Te amo Kendall.- Logan volvió a colocar su cabeza sobre su pecho al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-Te amo Logie.- Kendall dijo estrechando sus cuerpos y cerrando los ojos.

Unos minutos después los dos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del hombre que tanto amaban, con lo último que se escuchó en el fondo fueron las olas rompiéndose en la costa.

* * *

**A/N: Espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima. :)**

_I Love KL_


End file.
